happy family
by toma QED
Summary: semua pergi... bagaimana dengan mereka yang ditinggal...?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

"papa….papa…." Elycia mengigau dalam tidur lelapnya. Baru kira-kira 1 minggu semenjak gadis kecil malan gitu kehilangan ayahnya, Maes, yang tewas dibunuh. Gracia Hughes memandang putrinya itu. Sepintas, terlihat kesedihan terpancar dari tatapan matanya. Wanita itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Elycia, dan menyelimutinya.

Gracia lalu perlahan meninggalkan kamar itu setelah memastikan Elycia sudah tertidur pulas, dan memberinya sebuah kecupan selamat malam. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah kantor Maes, tempat terakhir ia menemuinya, sebelum malam ketika ia tewas.

Segalanya masih tetap percis seperti waktu itu. Perlahan, Gracia menghampiri meja dengan satu lampu kecil, tempat biasa Maes bekerja. Ia melihat buku yang tergeletak di atasnya. Perlahan, dibaliknya buku itu dan ia membacanya sambil berbisik. Gracia tersentak setelah membalik balikkan buku itu beberapa halaman, dan menemukan kertas selembar coretan maes, yang menyebabkan ia dibunuh.

Dengan segera Gracia berlari ke arah telepon dan memutar nomor sahabat baiknya.

KRRINGGG…KRRIINNG…

"Halo ? Ini siapa ?"

"RIZA !" teriak Gracia.

"Ya ! Ini gracia, ya… Ada apa ?" tanyanya kaget, sebab jarang sekali ia melihat gracia yang seolah dalam keadaan panic seperti ini.

"Riza… dengarkan aku. Ini amat penting, menyangkut kematian Maes dan Military, aku sudah mengerti mengapa saat itu Maes dibunuh dan…"

"Gracia ?... Gracia ?"

….silent…

"Gracia !" teriak riza sekali lagi. Hatinya berkata bahwa pasti ada yang tidak beres yang terjadi…

"Baa-san…" isak winry perlahan sambil menghapus air matanya. "obaa-san… sekarang aku sendiri… otou-san dan okaa-san juga sudah tidak ada.. kenapa ? Kenapa ?"

Seluruh penduduk desa juga ikut bersedih. Semuanya berpakaian hitam, menghadiri penguburan Pinako Rockbell. Nenek tua itu meninggal karena sakit. Sudah lama memang ia menderita penyakit itu. Namun, ia tidak ingin melihat cucunya bersedih karenanya.

"obaa-saaan !" isak winry, sambil perlahan, peti itu diturunkan, dan beberapa pekerja menutupinya dengan tanah… hingga peti itu sudah sama sekali tidak terlihat… dan pinako rockbell… telah pergi untuk selamanya….

-- Kediaman Hughes –

"Halo, nona manis…" panggil seseorang dari dekat jendela.

"ba..bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam sini !" teriak Gracia, sambil perlahan menaruh telepon di atas meja, agar suaranya tidak terdengar.

"Well….well… cepatnya saja, ya… katakan, bahwa kau sudah mengetahui semua tentang rahasia military ?"

Gracia mengangguk. "Dan aku juga tahu mengapa Maes dibunuh…" ia menurunkan suaranya…" dan… aku juga tahu…siapa yang membunuhnya…."

"oh… bagus… dengan begitu, segalanya akan jadi lebih mudah…. " lalu kemudian, orang itu berubah menjadi Maes. "Nah…Gracia-san… mau lihat foto Elycia ku dulu ! AKu sudah menunggumu sejak lama lhooo….!" Suaranya dibuat-buat semirip mungkin dengan Maes.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar bunyi letupan senjata. Gracia Hughes jatuh terseungkur ke lantai. Wajahnya tersenyum. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi ia akan bersama lagi dengan Maes.


	2. where's everyone ?

Chapter 1 : Everyone had gone

"Gracia ! Gracia !" Riza terus berteriak di telepon. Hatinya berdegup kencang, seolah sebuah suara berteriak _pergi ! Pergi ! Temui dia ! _

Riza tak dapat menolak. Diambilnya jas hujan panjangnya, dan segera berjalan ke rumah kediaman Hughes.

"Gracia ! Kau di dalam ?" teriaknya dari luar pintu sembari beberapa kali mengetuk. "Gracia ! aku masuk, ya…"

Pintu besar tersebut berdecit pelan. Riza masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Ia sudah hafal betul tata letak ruang di rumah itu.

Angin malam bertiup perlahan, menaikan bulu kuduknya. Riza mempercepat langkahnya ke kamar utama keluarga itu, yang sekarang tinggal menjadi kamar gracia sendiri.

Kosong

Hanya itu yang dapat ia temui di sana. Memang, tidak dapat dikatakan kosong.. namun tepatnya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Riza bergegas lagi menuju ke ruang kerja Hughes. Ia berharap dapat segera menemuinya.

Pintu ruang kerja Hughes tidak tertutup. Seolah memang tadi sudah ada orang yang mampir ke sana. Riza menghampiri ruangan itu. Ia menatap sekilas ke seluruh ruangan. Tiba-tiba, sesosok bayangan mengagetkannya dan hampir membuatnya berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Sesosok tubuh terkapar di lantai…. Berdarah… riza membungkukkan badannya untuk memeriknsa nadinya, yang sudah lama menghilang sejak tadi. Benar… Gracia Hughes telah meninggal. Ia ditembak di dekat telepon… kejadian yang serupa dengan Maes.

Riza berusaha sekuatnya untuk tetap tenang. Ia menggunakan telepon di ruang depan untuk menghubungi kolonelnya agar segera datang ke lokasi kejadian.

"sir… gracia Hughes…." Riza tertahan, tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Apa ! Katakan dengan jelas. Di sini berisik sekali.."

"Gracia Hughes… meninggal, sir…"

"Apa ! Riza.. coba cek jam berapa sekarang. Cuci mukamu, lalu kembali lagi ke telepon." Ujarnya sambil bercanda.

"Saya tidak bercanda, sir… dia… telah meninggal…"

…hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari roy.

"Sir ! Apa anda masih ada di situ ?"

"eeh… iya..iya.. aku akan segera ke sana."

Riza menutup telepon. Ia tidak menyangka segalanya akan berlalu secepat ini. Ya… terlalu cepat. Kemudian, sesosok bayangan muncul di hadapannya. Bayangan seorang yang tidak berdosa… ditinggal sendirian…

"Mama…" panggil Elycia sambil berjalan perlahan ke tempat Riza. "mama…. Mau minum…"

Elycia…ya.. gadis itu. Riza tersentak melihat gadis kecil itu berjalan ke arahnya. Kerongkongannya terasa tercekat. Ia ingin bicara, menjelaskan segalanya pada gadis kecil itu. Namun tidak bisa.

"Ms. Riza… kenapa ada di sini ?" tanyanya sambil mengucak matanya yang masih mengantuk itu. "mama mana ?"

Mungkin saat ini, perbuatan yang lebih dapat diandalkan dari kata-kata. Riza kehabisan kata-kata. Ia berjalan ke arah gadis kecil itu, berlutut dan memeluknya. Seiring dengan itu, tetesan air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya. Riza tidak mengerti, mengapa…. Namun saat ini, ia kira itulah yang terbaik.

Pagi itu, aura kelam menutupi lapangan luas dengan tonjolan batu-batu setengah oval teratur membentang di tempat itu. Di satu tempat, sekumpulan orang banyak berpakaian biru-biru dan ada beberapa dari mereka dengan hitam-hitam berkumpul di sana.

Colonel roy mustang merupakan salah satu dari mereka. Ia berdiri di tempat paling depan, sedangkan di sampingnya, ada lieutenant Riza Hawkeye yang sedang menggandeng elycia bersamanya.

Ini merupakan kedua kalinya elycia menghadiri upacara pemakaman, dan keduanya merupakan pemakaman orang tuanya. Gadis itu tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Satu hal yang ia mengerti hanyalah papa dan mamanya sedang pergi… dan ia tidak akan menemui mereka dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ms. Riza… mengapa mama juga pergi ? Mengapa aku tidak boleh ikut ? Mengapa ?" ia merengek sambil menarik baju riza. "apa mama dan papa sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku ? Mama masih menjanjikan boneka di toko seberang jika aku jadi anak baik… jadi mama tidak boleh pergi… mama…mama…"

Riza menggendong Elycia naik. Sedangkan anggota Mustang lainnya tidak tahan menahan air mata mereka.

Tok…Tok…Tok….

Pintu kantor Kolonel Mustang berbunyi. Seseorang dari luar mengetuknya perlahan.

"Ya.. masuk…" perintahnya dari dalam. "…winry ? Sedang apa di sini ? Masuk…masuk…"

"terima kasih, Mustang-san." Jawabnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis cilik yang ia kenal, sedang bermain dengan bonekanya di lantai. "Elycia ? Mengapa dia ada di sini ?"

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi semakin tidak enak. Dengna sungkan Riza membuka mulutnya. "Gracia….. kemarin meninggal…"

BRAK! Tas yang ia pegang terjatuh. Ia terlalu shok untuk mendengar berita itu. "ti..tidak… Mrs… Hughes… juga… me…meninggal ?"

Riza mengangguk perlahan, lalu mempersilahkan winry duduk. Dengan cekatan, wanita itu menghidangkan secangkir kopi dihadapannya.

"Sekarang…bagaimana dengan nasib Elycia ?" tanyanya masih bersedih.

"Hawkeye yang menjaganya. Lagipula, dari dulu juga memang, Elycia sering dititipkan di tempatnya." Lalu Roy tak tahan untuk mengejeknya. "kurasa kau juga bisa jadi istri yang baik seperti Gracia, Lieutenant !"

"Terima kasih, sir.." jawabnya singkat seperti biasanya.

"Oh, ya.. Winry.. ada apa datang ke East ? Mencari kedua Elric-kyoudai ?"

"….pinako obaa-san…. Sudah….meninggal…"


End file.
